Soldiers
War plays an important part in Legend: Rising Empire. To participate in battles, players must first build their army, which will consist of different kinds of soldiers. Currently, there are eight types of soldiers in the game, and understanding their specialties will players to build an ideal army. Therefore, here we will introduce different types of soldiers! Archer Archer is a ranged attack unit with high ATK but low HP, therefore she needs a suitable situation where she is protected, so she can focus on outputting damage. When defending against an attack, deploying archers on the wall can enhance their attack range and survivability. Archer is one of the basic soldier types, and players can start to train Archers when Training Ground is level 1. One Archer takes one space in the Garrison. Spearman Also a basic soldier type, Spearman is a melee unit with higher HP than Archer but lower ATK and does not prioritize in targeting walls during sieges. Spearman can be trained when the Training Grounds reach level 2, and each Spearman takes up one space in the Garrison. Catapult Ranged unit for siege battles. Same as Spearman, Players need to upgrade Training Ground to level 2 to unlock Catapult. Catapult prioritizes in targeting enemy Crossbow Towers and walls with units deployed on it but will not attack the castle or enemy soldiers. One Catapult takes 10 spaces in the Garrison. Thief Thief is a special melee unit with fast speed and high capacity, but low ATK and HP. This unit prioritizes the targeting of enemy buildings in battles. Victory against treasure stealers when thieves are deployed gives it a chance of receiving mysterious sacks. The drop rate and quality of the sacks are related to how much damage is dealt by the thieves. Players need to upgrade Training Ground to level 3 to unlock Thieves and they take up 2 spaces in the Garrison each. Doom Sorceress Doom Sorceress deals high damage from a distance, with each attack having a 25% chance of triggering Force of Thunder, which deals 10 times the damage to a random enemy unit. Deploying this unit on the wall increases her range and significantly improves her survivability. Each Doom Sorceress takes up 2 spaces in the Garrison. Heavy Cavalryman Heavy Cavalryman is a melee unit specializing in assaults. They have fast movement and will prioritize targeting enemy ranged targets in field battles, while also ignoring the taunts from Shield Bearers. To unlock Heavy Cavalryman, players need to upgrade the Training Ground to level 4. Each Heavy cavalryman takes up 2 spaces in the Garrison. Shield Bearer Shield Bearer is a strong defensive melee unit with high HP, low ATK and automatically taunts enemy soldiers within effect range during battles.(Taunt will have no effect during an Alliance Battle) To unlock Shield Bearer, players need to upgrade Training Ground to level 4. Each Shield Bearer takes up 4 spaces in the Garrison. Battering Ram Battering Ram is a melee unit for siege battle with high HP that deals high damage in siege battles. It prioritizes the targeting of any obstacles between itself and the enemy castle, but cannot attack the castle itself nor enemy soldiers, just like the Catapult. To unlock Battering Ram, players need to upgrade Training Ground to level 5, and each Battering Ram takes up 20 spaces in the Garrison. Here above is the introduction of 8 types of soldiers, Hope you find the guide helpful!